The Secret of the Cave Treasure
'''The Secret of the Cave Treasure '''is the 2020 Thomas & Friends movie. Plot When Thomas finds an old mine exit, his news becomes spreadable to his love interest, Ashima and all of his friends. Because of that, Ashima and all of Thomas' friends make Thomas feel even prouder than he was before. But, Diesel makes a plan to make Thomas feel silly by giving him no coal and water. But, his plan backfires when he destroys Percy's new trucks which makes Percy feel very upset. So, Thomas goes on a mission to find something better than Percy's new trucks. But he and Ashima get themselves trapped in an old abandoned mine and find themselves on a raging river on rafts. So all of Thomas's friends, including Nia, Dory, Marlin, Nemo, Pingu and the Teletubbies, try to find them before the abandoned mine gets destroyed by Diesel. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Toad *Flora *Rosie *Stanley *Stephen *Porter *Gator *Glynn *Philip *Ryan *Hugo *Ashima *Nia *Rebecca *Victor *Millie *Rex *Bert *Mike *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Salty *Paxton *Sidney *Den *Dart *Norman *Iron' Arry *Iron' Bert *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Judy and Jerome *Hannah *Terence *Trevor *Bulgy *Kevin *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Carrera *Luigi *Guido *Cranky *Carly *Big Mickey *Dory *Marlin *Nemo *Pingu *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po *Destiny (mentioned) *Hamm (mentioned) Cast UK, AUS and NZ *Pierce Brosnan as The Narrator *John Hasler as Thomas *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Salty, Den, Norman, Glynn, Bert and The Fat Controller *Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Donald, Hugo and Big Mickey *Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Judy, Annie and Clarabel *Steve Kynman as Duck, Porter and Paxton *Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Matt Wilkinson as Cranky, Diesel 10, Stanley and Kevin *Tom Stourton as Rex and Terence *Tim Whitnall as Mike and Jerome *Kerry Shale as Diesel, Iron' Arry and Iron' Bert *Bob Golding as Sidney and Stephen *Miranda Raison as Millie *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *David Bedella as Victor *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Clive Mantle as Gator *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Tina Desai as Ashima *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachel Miller as Rebecca *Colin McFarline as Bulgy *Christopher Ragland as Percy's Trucks *Lucy Montgomery as Carly and Hannah *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Albert Brooks as Marlin *Hayden Rolance as Nemo *Keith Furguson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Tony Shalhoulb as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *David Thomason as Tinky Winky *John Simmit as Dipsy *Nikky Smedly as Laa-Laa *Pui Fan Lee as Po *Emily Mortimer as Flora *William Hope as Miner 1 *Chris Wedge as Miner 2 US and CAN *Pierce Brosnan as The Narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *William Hope as Edward, Toby and Miner 1 *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Kevin, Diesel, Iron' Arry and Iron' Bert *Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Donald, Hugo and Big Mickey *Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor and Percy's Trucks *Jules de Jongh as Emily *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Norman, Glynn, Bert and The Fat Controller *Teresa Gallagher as Judy, Annie and Clarabel *David Menkin as Porter *Steve Kynman as Duck and Paxton *Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 *Glenn Wrage as Cranky *Tom Stourton as Rex and Terence *Tim Whitnall as Mike and Jerome *Bob Golding as Sidney and Stephen *Miranda Raison as Millie *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *David Bedella as Victor *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta *Clive Mantle as Gator *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Tina Desai as Ashima *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachel Miller as Rebecca *Colin McFarline as Bulgy *Christopher Ragland as Percy's Trucks *Lucy Montgomery as Carly and Hannah *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Albert Brooks as Marlin *Hayden Rolance as Nemo *Keith Furguson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Tony Shalhoulb as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *David Thomason as Tinky Winky *John Simmit as Dipsy *Nikky Smedly as Laa-Laa *Pui Fan Lee as Po *Emily Mortimer as Flora *Chris Wedge as Miner 2 Songs *Engine Roll Call (Season 22 version) *Take Me To The Other Side Trivia *This marks a few things for the Island of Sodor intro: **The first time since Series 17 it has appeared in CGI. **The first time since The Great Discovery it been in a special. *This marks a couple of things for the Roll Call: **The first appearance of the Season 22 Roll Call in a special. **The first time since The Great Discovery that the Roll Call has been heard in a special. *This marks a couple of things for Flora: **Her first appearance and first speaking role since the twelfth season episode, Tram Trouble. **Her first appearance in full CGI. *William Hope joins the UK cast. *This marks a few of things for Gator: **His first appearance in a special since Tale of the Brave. **His first appearance and first speaking role since the eighteenth season episode, Long Lost Friend. *Chris Wedge joins the voice cast. *This marks a few things for Lightning McQueen: **The first time since Cars Toons that he has been voiced by Keith Furguson **The first special since Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019) where he is not voiced by Owen Wilson. *The first time in a special where Po has said her Cantonese numbering "yāt, yih, sàam" in a special. *The first time since Huge Galaxy! Huge Adventure! The Movie where a real life singer, that being Jason Derulo, performs a song during the credits with scenes from the movie. *In the Island of Sodor intro using Nitrogen Studios animation, Thomas is voiced by John Hasler instead of Ben Small. Goofs *The main intro and the Island of Sodor intro are using animaton from Nitrogen Studios. But, for the rest of the movie, it is using animation from Jam Filled Toronto. *The scene in where Po uses her karate moves to hit the giant rock, she hits it very hard and succeeds with the rocks blocking the cave exit. But, in reality, she wouldn't be able to do it.